Arrestation Simulée
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Fushigi Kismet "False Arrest" : Mamori savait que sortir avec Hiruma aurait son lot de problèmes. Elle n'avait cependant jamais considéré se faire arrêter. HiruMamo OS Rating pour langage


_Auteur : Fushigi Kismet_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Arrestation Simulée

* * *

« Hé, » l'officier Sakamoto héla Hirai qui s'occupait des arrivées, « ces gamins sont là pour quoi ? »

Hirai cacha un sourire et accepta un dossier qu'il lui tendait. Le feuilletant, elle répondit d'un ton faussement désintéressé : « Quoi, tu parles des deux qui attendent devant le bureau du Chef ? »

« Ouais. » Il sourit. « La fille est vraiment mignonne. »

« Et le garçon ? »

« Avec les piercings et les cheveux peroxydés ? Je me doute déjà de pourquoi _il_ est là. Il m'a vu les regarder et on aurait dit qu'il voulait m'arracher la tête. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est mis à m'insulter en français ou un truc du genre. C'est une calamité, celui-là. »

Hirai leva les yeux au ciel. « Le Chef les a arrêté pour DPA. »

« Quoi ? » Sakamoto cilla. « On _arrête_ les gens pour ça maintenant ? »

Elle cacha un autre sourire. « Non, mais le Chef a fait une exception pour eux. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, lui souriant. Il venait juste d'être transféré à ce poste et il trouvait qu'Hirai était la plus belle fille dans la Force. « Indécence ? »

« C'est une excuse pour lui d'appliquer la loi. » Elle nota quelque chose dans le dossier et le rendit. « Le blondinet ? C'est … » Elle se coupa net, lui fit signe de baisser la tête, et lui murmura le reste à l'oreille.

Il la regarda d'un air stupide pendant un long moment, le dossier dans les mains, avant de regarder de nouveau les ados assis.

* * *

« T'as pas à être si vénère, » dit-il en fixant le mur en face d'eux où étaient accrochés certificats et profils criminels. « Ça n'ira pas dans ton casier judiciaire. »

A ça, elle leva la tête de ses mains et le regarda d'un air furieux. « Je suis au _commissariat._ J'ai été _arrêté_. Pour _avoir embrassé mon petit ami_. Je suis _menottée_. Evidemment que je suis énervée. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça ! »

Il la regarda, sourit un peu, et dit : « Ecoute, ce n'est pas une vrai putain d'arrestation. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. »

« Oh zut, » lâcha-t-elle, appuyant sur ses tempes avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Tu es recherché. Par la police. Pour possession d'arme à feu ? Chantage ? Fraude ? »

« Bien sûr que non putain. »

Elle se mit à noter les raisons potentielles avec ses doigts. « Extorsion de fonds ? Violation de propriété ? Feu criminel ? Vandalisme ? »

Il lui jeta un regard. « Quoi, tu crois qu'on va me _choper_ pour ce genre de conneries ? »

Elle marqua un temps. « Mais alors … ? »

« C'est une putain d'blague, c'est tout ce que … » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte du bureau du chef de la police s'ouvrit et l'officier qui sortit fit un signe de tête. « Entrez. »

Après être entrés avec réluctance, la porte se refermant derrière eux, Mamori dit d'un ton outré : « OK, écoutez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »

« Vous avez raison, » dit calmement le chef de la police.

« Et autre ch… Quoi ? »

« Je vous prie, » le chef de la police dit, « laissez-moi enlever ces menottes. »

Elle se rapprocha précautionneusement de lui tandis qu'il sortait une petite clé de son bureau et déverrouillait les menottes. Frottant ses poignets, elle s'écarta et dit : « Alors tout n'est en fait qu'une erreur ? »

« Pas exactement. »

« Hé, le vieux, » grogna Hiruma depuis l'une des chaises, « et _mes_ menottes à moi ? »

« Tu peux attendre, » dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur Mamori. « Et vous êtes … ? » Elle coula un regard à Hiruma, qui avait une expression assez goguenarde, bien que le chef de la police ne le visse pas, et répondit : « L'officier qui nous a amenés a dû vous le dire. Mamori Anezaki. »

« Dix-sept ans. Au lycée Deimon. Une élève exemplaire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Si vous le saviez déjà, pourquoi me demander ? »

Il soupira. « Je voulais vous rencontrer en de meilleures circonstances mais Youichi refusant de coopérer j'ai dû prendre des mesures. »

D'accord, les choses devenaient un peu trop bizarres pour Mamori.

« Mamori-san. » La tête de Mamori se tourna si vite qu'elle craignit de s'être froissée quelque chose. Elle fixa Hiruma qui regardait le chef de la police. Que se passait-il bon sang ! En plus du fait qu'Hiruma était _poli_, il n'avait pas une seule fois dit « putain » depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver dans un épisode de cette vieille série américaine, La Quatrième Dimension. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas très heureux des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

« Je te présente mon vieux, » déclara-t-il, balançant ses menottes à la figure du chef de police. Son père les attrapa d'un air sévère. Mamori n'arrivait pas à décider s'il n'aimait pas qu'Hiruma se soit libéré tout seul comme un grand, lui ait envoyé un projectile à la tête, ait mit ses pieds sur le bureau ou que malgré ses mots, ses ton et expression n'étaient pas des plus respectueux.

Elle prit place sur une chaise à côté d'Hiruma. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de première impression qu'elle voulait faire aux parents d'Hiruma.

« Youichi, » dit son père d'un air sec, « les pieds. »

Hiruma grommela mais posa ses pieds par terre, renversant des stylos au passage.

« Tu m'as déçu. Je réalise que tu n'as pas du tout de considération pour _ta _réputation, mais tu pourrais au moins penser un peu à celle d'Anezaki-san avant de la traîner dans la boue avec toi. »

Mamori rosit. Tout ça pour un baiser dans une ruelle déserte ou presque ?

Hiruma donnait l'impression qu'il voulait descendre quelque chose à coup de bazooka.

« Depuis quand tu nous files, le vieux ? »

« Un mois. »

Hiruma semblait sceptique.

« Peut-être deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le putain de _droit_… »

« Langage. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu parles comme un voyou même si tu persistes à te comporter comme un. Je t'ai amené ici aujourd'hui pour m'assurer d'une chose. »

Il les regarda.

Ils lui renvoyèrent son regard.

« Vous vous _protégez_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eh bien, pensa Mamori d'un ton détaché, voilà. Sa vie était officiellement finie. Hiruma allait tuer son père et ils s'enfuiraient quelque part – Rio de Janeiro ? – comme deux fugitives. On ne pouvait plus l'aider. Elle était au-delà de tout.

« Oh, et Anezaki-san, j'ai appelé vos parents. J'ai trouvé qu'il serait bon d'avoir une discussion de parent-à-parent concernant la relation de nos enfants. »

_Merde._


End file.
